


Sitting There in Firelight

by Lopithecus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark visits Bruce on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting There in Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

There’s a knock at the door and Bruce gets up from where he was sitting in front of the fireplace to answer it. Alfred is currently in the kitchen and Bruce is closer to the door so it’s the least Bruce can do. When he opens the front door, he’s not even remotely surprised to see Clark standing there as he had no doubt that he would show up at sometime today. Though, if Bruce is being honest, he didn’t expect Clark to be so late, it already being six-thirty. Clark has his hand behind his back, hiding something and Bruce narrows his eyes at the hidden object before raising his eyes to meet Clark’s.

“Oh, good, you’re here.” Clark is smiling wide and leans down to give Bruce a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad I caught you before you go out tonight.”

Bruce steps aside to allow Clark in and the man enters, careful to make sure Bruce doesn’t see what is behind his back. “I won’t be going out on patrol for another few hours.” Bruce shuts the door and starts to head back to the lounge where he left the warmth of the fire and the book he was reading. He sits back down onto the couch, placing a bookmark in the book where he left off reading. Clark joins him and situates himself so he is facing Bruce a little and so Bruce still can’t see what he is hiding. “What are you doing here?”

Clark tries to look innocent. “What, I can’t want to spend time with my boyfriend?” Bruce raises a suspicious eyebrow and Clark sighs, yielding. “Okay, I know you hate Valentine's Day but I got you some flowers anyways.” He finally pulls out whatever is behind his back, revealing a small bouquet of red roses. “I would have gotten you a box of chocolates but I didn't think you would eat it.”

“First off, I do occasionally eat junk food and candy, Clark. I'm not that strict,” Bruce says.

Clark has an amused smile on his face. “Really? I would have never guessed.”

“ _Secondly_ ,” Bruce continues, rolling his eyes. “I don't _hate_ Valentine's Day... at least not anymore.”

Clark’s smile slowly turns into a sly grin. “You can't use our relationship as an excuse as to why you no longer hate Valentine's Day because if I recall, you told me, and I quote, ‘Kent, I hate Valentine's Day. All it accomplishes is to raise crime rates and turn stupid people who are in love into idiots that have to use a day to prove said love. I will never turn into one of those stupid people.’”

Bruce cringes. “I said that?”

Chuckling, Clark says, “It was a great way to tell me that you didn't love me... four months after we were already dating.”

Bruce grimaces briefly at the thought of how that must of made Clark feel at the time. He then looks back to Clark and cups Clark’s face with both his hands. “Well you know I love you now.”

Clark chuckles again, this time a little more heartily. “Alright Mr. No longer hates Valentine's Day, whatever you say.”

Bruce playfully slaps Clark on the bicep. “Shut up.” He then eyes the flowers and takes them from Clark. “Thank you for the flowers.”

Clark, blushing, rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry it’s not a big bouquet. Reporters salary you know.”

A smile creeps onto Bruce’s face and he leans in to peck Clark on the lips. “The size doesn’t matter to me.” He strokes the side of Clark’s face, places the roses down, and then gingerly takes Clark’s glasses off. “I do love you, you know.” Clark gives a small smile and nod to indicate that he does know that fact.

The light the fireplace produces makes Clark look wonderful, alluring, magnificent. Bruce strokes the side of Clark’s face again, the side that the light is shining on, and gently pulls Clark to him. They kiss again except this time it’s more intimate and slow, the two of them just enjoying each other. Clark pushes Bruce back and lays him down onto his back, crawling on top of him. One of Clark’s hands finds its way into Bruce’s hair and one of Bruce’s follows suit, fisting the soft, dark locks. There’s a tug in his hair and Bruce tilts his head back to expose his neck, allowing Clark to kiss the flesh and pulse point there.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clark murmurs against him, kissing the spot just under his ear. His hands are beginning to travel under Bruce’s shirt, fingertips barely grazing the flesh. It causes Bruce to shiver and he can feel Clark’s smile against his collarbone. The next thing he knows, his shirt is coming off and Clark is pulling his off too.

Clark takes his time admiring Bruce’s torso, dragging his hands from his chest, down his ribs, and to his stomach. They then slide back up, slowly and sensually. Once Clark is satisfied with just looking, he bends his head and starts to pepper soft kisses all over his chest, letting his tongue dart out a few times to taste. Bruce has started to sweat, arousal quickly building up inside him. The heat from the fireplace really doesn’t help that much either.

“Clark.” Bruce pets Clark’s hair and Clark lifts his head to look at him. “If we’re going to be doing this here, then I need to make sure Alfred doesn’t disturb us.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I get the message, Master Bruce,” Clark jumps and falls off the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Bruce sits up abruptly and sees the butler in the doorway, one eyebrow raised. “Alfred…”

Alfred approaches them. “I do wish you wouldn’t… _soil_ ,” there’s a small groan of dismay from the floor, “the couch Master Bruce, but if you must _do_ ,” a small sob now emanates from the floor this time, “the things that you plan, please make sure you clean up after yourself.”

Bruce can feel his cheeks heating up. “We will Alfred.”

Alfred picks his way around Clark on the floor and grabs the bouquet of roses from the coffee table, eyeing them. “I will go put these in some water. Dinner will be ready in…” He looks from Bruce to Clark. “Let’s say twenty minutes.” The butler then leaves the room as if he didn’t just catch his surrogate son and his boyfriend trying to have sex.

Bruce looks down to the floor and sees Clark lying there, covering his deeply red face with both his hands. “You didn’t hear him coming?”

“I was distracted,” he says from behind his hands.

Bruce chuckles and slides down to the floor, straddling Clark. He grabs a hold of Clark’s wrists and pulls. At first, Clark fights the pull but eventually he relents and allows Bruce to take his hands away from his face. Clark’s face is as red as a tomato. Bruce chuckles again, cupping the sides of Clark’s face and leaning down to place a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “It’s alright.” He kisses Clark’s cheek, forehead, and eventually his lips. “How about we continue _after_ dinner in my _bedroom_ instead?”

Clark gives him an embarrassed smile. “I think that would probably be best.”

With that said the two of them get up and put their shirts back on, making their way to the kitchen to inform Alfred to just have dinner on time instead of waiting. Alfred only raises an eyebrow when they tell him this, saying, “Very well Sir,” and Clark’s blush returns.

Laughing at Clark’s embarrassment, Bruce ruffles his hair and follows Alfred to the dining room. Clark slips an arm around Bruce’s waist and as if the laughter is contagious, joins in with his own laughing. Bruce might have hated Valentine’s Day before but he can definitely see himself getting used to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
